


Light Awaits

by mimibloody



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Friendship, Injury, M/M, Multi, No real name, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimibloody/pseuds/mimibloody
Summary: "Skeppy! Skeppy- wait for me!"A black cape covered rushed through his sight, the smiley masked looked at the usual scene as he flew by the clouds, along with other colors of capes, pairs of partners.Tubbo, Tommy and philza, Techoblade and wilbur, the knowing big family landing next to a blurry and fuzzy figure, shining little blue lights.Velvet and Antfrost side by side seeking around for candle lights.Others laughing and playing around, or recalling the old and forgotten memories.They are the children of light, born to recieve the lost memories of past spirits, lived and died carrying their connections and experiences they gained in their life journey,so why does they feel oddly related to the past spirits?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Light Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> You can request which ship you want to see in the comments too^^ I’ll write more of them in next chapter if you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can listen to this bgm while reading this  
> https://youtu.be/oli73VeHEHY  
> It’s beautiful

"Skeppy- Ha! Caught you little muffin!"

Warmth and pressure were suddenly felt on his palm, he squeezed the fingers wrapped around it back in return, Skeppy looked up and grinned at the man holding his hand.

He can feel his friend smiling proudly under the demon looking mask he's wearing.

The mask which bad claimed it looked cool, that kinda surprised him at first, because of the unfitting sweet personality of his partner and the seemly evil demonic mask,

But he was wrong when that day, a familiar figure ran to him when he woke up at home, saying familiar was a bit weird because turned out it was bad, who finally gained the hearts to exchange the demon mask.

“It fit amazingly bad!” like it was always meant to be,

"familiar" sure was a weird word to use, but accurate at the same time, Skeppy feels like the mask was for bad, for a long, long time ago, he lost his mind again when he stared at the other.

"Geppy- you're dozing off." Bad placed a Hand on the shorter man's forehead, tone lifting worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Jeez, I didn't talk for a second and you're panicking, what a simp."

"Hey! I'm always your simp, but I wasn't panicking, I was worried for you."

Skeppy burst into laughter and held his stomach, yeah, after every moment, his friend still hasn't known what the word simp means.

"HAHAHAH...Sure, sure.. sure simp."

"Pffffff-" a wheezing sound was heard from above, both skeppy and bad turned to the sky, only seeing a smiling mask covering their sight, then landing on the ground in front of them.

"Dream?" Skeppy spoke first in confusion and a little disappointment,

Dream is no doubt a good friend, he a funny guy and also smart, lots of good skills Skeppy himself couldn't even reach, but all of that couldn't measure the time he could be with Bad alone, Bad was popular and good with people after all.

"Hi dream! Anything new?" Badboyhalo greeted politely after Skeppy, who murmured something under his breath boringly.

The green cape at the back jumped with the owner's action, Dream stepped closer to the pair, he did know he interrupted something, judging by Skeppy’s somewhat unsatisfied face and bad's over-polite, a little awkwardness crawled up his spine due to the atmosphere.

"Nothing much important. Well, I'm candle farming right now, George is sleeping and Sapnap is with Karl and Quackity, wanna a free candle trip?"

Dream offered a hand to Skeppy, to both of them actually, he knew bad would take Skeppy's hand after it anyway, it's not important who he gave his hand to, so he didn't think much-

He should have thought more-

Dream immediately regrets when he saw bad's smiling face, politely, but the vibe was different, jealousy, it took no effort to notice the forced smile and veins popping on the man's forehead, even a man himself with the experience of riding an enderdragon tensed up a little, and so of course skeppy would notice, so of course, skeppy would tease bad about it, and no doubt they would start they're usual “argument”, while dream is just standing uneasily next to them.

“Guys..”

“NO SKEPPY, IM NOT. NOT JEALOUS!”

“No you are- you definitely are bad, look how you want to rip me and dream apart when dream just offered me a small hand.”

“Skeppy you’re not making sense because I didn’t!”

The conversation went on, repeatedly the same topic

Dream sat on the rock near them, he could just leave now, but since this fight partly started off because of him, he didn’t.

“Couple divorces?” A monotone appeared

“Couple divorces.” A tired tone replies

Techno wasn't bored, he was exhausted? Maybe. He just wished philza would wake up right now, but he didn't want to interrupt his sleep, after all, he understands why philza needs rest after himself getting dragged in the work of taking care of moths,

Tommy and Tubbo chatted and bounced, cheerfully and loudly, mostly come from Tommy, not to mention the amount of time Tommy let go his hand, and manage to make Tubbo go with him, then the pig masked going for them both with patient, a load of patient, because nothing is frustrating, this isn't frustrating at all.

Technoblade wasn't a caring person, he could just let the kids run into whatever place and danger he wants, but he doesn't break promises if he made one, especially when phil trusts him-

“Hey Tubbo look- something is shining over there!”

“WOAH butterflies!”

“Let’s go there! I wanna see what’s in that place-“

“What’s that thing! Can we go through it?”

“Tommy, this field trip for kindergartens doesn’t have free time, if you keep letting go my hand, I’m leaving you here.”

“You can’t- Philza told you not to fucking lose us like Wilbur did last time. We are young! We can’t die so soon-”

“Phil didn’t told me not to push you off the cliff in wastela-“ “SKEPPY LISTENNN!”

A loud voice interrupts

“BLA BLA BLA I’M NOT HEARING- I CANT HEAR UNLESS SIMPBOYHALO ADMITS HE’S JEALOUS.”

“YOU MUFFUN HEAD, YOU CAN’T JUST-“

“A couple divorce?” He asked,

it was so loud and noisy, but he’s getting used to it

“A couple divorced.”

Dream’s blank and desperate tune seem to be a good measurement of how long this had gone on

“Yoooo man stop fucking, the children are here!”

“Ske- LANGUAGE Tommy!”

“What’s up Techno, since when you became a child caregiver?”

Skeppy stood next to badboyhalo, laughing

“Hey I’m a man!”

“Yeah it sucks, wish I could get paid more”

Techno responded to the previous question, ignoring tommy

“Ooooo you’ve grown Tommy!”

Dream pets Tommy’s head like he’s a child, going with the joke

“I swear, you guys are the worst.”

Tommy said while laughing, it was directly to him, but non of them seem offended by it.

“Oh that reminds me,Did Tommy graduated the rest of the area?

He’s quite new isn’t he? And Tubbo.” Bad asked curiously

“Nah, this kid keeps playing and hanging around at home, he rarely goes to new area by his own, And honestly tubbo just keeps sticking with him-

we were actually gonna try helping them graduate Daylight Prairie today.”

“Jesus, it’s like one month since Tommy was found, and since three weeks tubbo was found, you two only graduated the isle of dawn?”

Skeppy replied unbelievably

“Now y’all bullying me- wow.”

“Hey, hey how about, how about, we go together, well it’s not an every day we could gather so many people.”

Bad suggests

“I want to go to see the shining blue spirit there”

Their eyes follow the direction Tubbo’s hand pointed, under a huge rock with an big hole, a child looking spirit lying under it, surrounded by butterflies.

“Oh I like that place too!”

“Agree, it has warm and calm vibes.”

“I just like the surroundings and music.”

“ it’s a good place for resting.”

Agreements full the group, Not a second, everyone went in the usual line, The pairs held each other’s hands, tommy with tubbo and techno.

“Need a friend big D?”

Tommy gave a hand to dream

“I have friends-“ he said, but still taking the hand

The group after some seconds, they easily arrived to the spot, techno pulled out his candle, practically about to lit the memory, as a habit, Tommy rushed in front, excitingly.

“ I want to light this.”Tubbo suddenly said as Tommy was about to light the memory, but then coughed awkwardly

“Ugh- nothing against but I just want to light it, can I?”

“ Oh sure sure! Tubbo.” Tommy stood aside, Tubbo slowly took out his candle.

A soft but cheerful music came out of nowhere,

like a child, the music was like a child, the short but gentle notes, a bit calming, innocently plays through the place, like the main character of the memory, the spirit hugging their knees suddenly became alive,

or looked like alive,

They looked like they were searching for something, it peeked to the left side of the cave then right, last it stood in the middle of the small cave, one hand stretched up, slowly and carefully, then a butterfly landed on their hand like a feather, the spirit smiled warmly, after, they looked at the group, looked through their masks and eyes, the warmth from the memory went into their living soul, it always could, like some magic, they feel they can experience the emotions of past lives in those lost memories, even techno had a rarely small smile under his mask.

Tommy and tubbo lift up their arms seeing the spirit do so, Tommy was so focused on the butterfly on his hand, everyone was, despite they have experienced this before multiple times, it was fun to see the two child discover new things.

“Look Tub-!”

The spirit was in his eyes when he turned his head, he didn’t know why, it was so alike, he rubbed his eyes in a bit shook but after that, he saw tubbo, a tubbo with tears on his face.

“Yo mate! Are you alright!?”

Tommy rushed to his friend

“Huh?” Tubbo turned his head confusingly

“Oh god, are you okay?”

“Tubbo?”

“What? What are you guys talking about, I’m completely fine!”

“Tubbo you’re crying.”

“Oh.”

The realization of the wetness on his face, and the weird feeling, nostalgic? But he didn’t understand why he felt this way.

“I think it’s just something got into my eye.” Tubbo said, there wasn’t a sense of sadness in his voice, it would be weird if he did, nothing happened after all.

“Thank goodness, I freaked out dude!”

“Let’s go home now,”

Techno said and adds

“I need to rest.”

He rarely lies, well it wasn’t lying more like half-truth, but he did care about the kid, he sat down, eyes closed, a white ray appears on him

“Rest well!”

Bad waved cheerfully goodbye

“Good fucking bye!!HAHAHA!”

Tommy said while sitting down, as the light burry him into nowhere, the corner of his sight tubbo sitting down as well, and a “ _LANGUAGE_ ” echoing in his ears, he open his eyes again, he was at home.

“Bye guys, thanks for today! It was fun.”

Tubbo sat down waving, the other hand still wiping the liquid coming from his eyes

“See ya, wish your eyes would be better.”

Skeppy spoke, as the three disappeared from his sight he sat down and leaned to bad

“Bye you two, I think George is awake by now!”

Dream said as he ran and flew away, soon not to be seen, leaving bad and skeppy alone in the cave,

The two smiled and exchanged a sweetness under their masks, it was a nice day, little things have gone wrong, unexpected things happen, but when the memories go by it always leaves the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think or what you want to see, or the interactions you want to read, it helps and supports me a lot if you comment


End file.
